The First Annual Gravity Falls Cook Off!
by gravityfallls
Summary: Well it's the first annual Gravity Falls Cook Off and the residents of Gravity Falls, Oregon are cooking up some halloween treats! Tune in for Dipper, Mabel, and a special guest appearance from Waddles!


**Welcome to the first annual Gravity Falls Cook Off!**

_Audience cheers and hollers_

**Just a little info on the cook off: Joining us throughout this contest will be**

* * *

**Dipper Pines**

**Mabel Pines**

**Stanford Pines**

**Soos **

**Wendy Corduroy**

**Gideon Gleeful**

**Pacifica Northwest**

**Old Man McGucket**

**Lazy Susan**

**Grenda **

**Candy Chiu**

_Audience roars_

* * *

**Also guest appearances from:**

**Robbie V**

**Waddles**

**Abuelita **

**Bud Gleeful**

**Cheekums**

**Gorney**

_Audience claps and cheers_

* * *

**Our judges will be:**

**Shandra Jimenez**

**Toby Determined**

**Deputy Durland**

**Sheriff Blubs**

**Quentin Trembley**

_Audience claps_

* * *

**And we would like to thank **_Bobby Renzobbi _** for sponsoring the cook off!**

**Now here is how it works - Teams of two will be instructed to make a certain **

**dish on a timed schedule. All teams will have to work fast and the team to finish **

**last **_**CAN**_** be eliminated. Judges can use a save to bring a team back if said team **

**was to be eliminated. **

**We wish all the teams luck and remember to have fun!**

_The audience cheers and yells out names of who they are rooting for_

* * *

**Now the time has come to choose our teams!**

**Everyone will come up and grab a card out of this hat. Find the person with the **

**same number as you and that is your team! Let's get started.**

_Please let me have the same number as Wendy. PLEASE let me have the same number as Wendy. _

_Dipper walked over to the hat and pulled out a number. Then Mabel, Stan, and everyone else who followed._

**Now does everyone have a number? **

_Yep, Yes, Yeah, Mhm_

* * *

**Alright now if Dipper will stand up and say his number.**

"**4"**

"**I have the same number!"**

**Well it looks like Team 1 is complete! Dipper Pines and Candy Chiu! **

_Dipper sighed. Who knows? Maybe Wendy will get someone horrible._

* * *

**Mabel's turn!**

"**2"**

"**Oh hey, I have that"**

"**Ohohohoh!"**

**Mabel Pines and Wendy Corduroy is Team 2!**

_Facepalm_

* * *

**Stanford Pi- **

"**Yeah, yeah I know the deal"**

"**5" **

"**Oh! I knew it! I told you Mr. Whiskers!"**

"**Oh no."**

**Stan Pines and Lazy Susan are Team 3!**

_Wink!_

_ZKN GR DOO WKH EDG WKLQJV KDSSHQ WR PH?_

* * *

**Soos, your turn!**

"**1"**

"**Well I'll be donkey spittled!"**

"**Woah, uh, didn't you get eaten by a pterodactyl or something?"**

"**I ate my way through a dinosaur! Hehe!"**

**Soos and Old Man Mcgucket become Team 4!**

_Kh lv vr QRW d kdperqh, gxgh._

* * *

**Pacifica Northwest is next up!**

"**About time"**

"**3"**

"**Hey! I have three!"**

**Pacifica Northwest and Grenda make up Team 5!**

"**NOOOOO!" **

_WKLV LV JUHQGD WLPH!_

* * *

**Well that's our teams everyone! Join us next- **

"**Wait!"**

"**What about wittle ol' me?!"**

**Uh oh! Looks like Lil' Gideon doesn't have a partner!**

_The doors burst open_

"**I'm here!" **

"**Sorry I'm late!"**

**Actually your just in time! Our last team is complete folks! Team 6 consists of **

**Gideon Gleeful and-**

"**Mr. POOLCHECK?"**

"**That's right kid! I hope you're good at cooking!"**

_ZDWFK WKH KDLU, SRROFKHFN_

* * *

**That's all for now everybody! Join us next time when the cooking begins!**

_The audience cheers and roars_

**Goodnight!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first author's note xD. I hope you like this fan fiction! I had a lot of fun writing this. Also, please R&R. If you want to **

**decode the ciphers underneath each team paragraph just go three letters back. It's the ceasar cryptogram!(: Don't forget to check out my drabble about **

**Candy & Dipper, my one shot about Waddles, and my other fan fiction about to be on hiatus, "Just Keep Vacuuming" Thanks for reading everyone and if **

**you like Gravity Falls check out my Instagram - gravityfallls Thank you!**


End file.
